Goin' to California
by trek-grrrl
Summary: REVISED! Charles, OFC. In 1972, Charles goes to SF for a conference, meets up with BJ, Peg and Erin. Arriving in SF clouded by sorrow and melancholy, a chance encounter at Berkeley changes Charles' life forever. Oneshot. Please R&R.


"Goin' to California (With an Aching in My Heart)"

Time: Late Spring of '72.

Place: Mill Valley, San Francisco and Berkeley, California

Story so far: Dr. Charles Emerson Winchester III is to attend a medical conference to demonstrate some of the latest techniques developed out of Boston Mercy Hospital, Massachusetts. His friend and former Army and bunkmate, BJ Hunnicutt, has insisted Charles stay with them during the week. Charles makes it appear he's reluctant to accept, but inside he's desperate to talk to his old friend about his loveless marriage and recent bitter divorce.

Dr. BJ Hunnicutt had been on duty when his friend Charles had arrived at the airport. Peg Hunnicutt told her husband she'd swing by the airport on the way home to pick up Charles, and by the time BJ got home, Charles would be settled into the guest bedroom.

"Peg, make sure he sleeps if he wants to, he doesn't need to wait up for me. He didn't sound too good on the phone when he called last week," BJ told her over the phone.

"I will, darling. The time-change alone might do him in. Eleven o'clock at night to him will only be Eight o'clock here, and the sun still up!"

"Did you get that really good cognac I told you he likes?"

"Yes, it's here and ready to pour if he wants it."

Peg could tell BJ was smiling from the tone in his voice.

"All right, sweetheart, I should be home before Midnight, OUR time!"

Peg Hunnicutt had met Charles before, of course. The first time was at the 4077th's five-year reunion. She looked at him now and smiled as she drove them back to the house in Mill Valley, reluctant to break into his silent reverie.

He'd been the epitome of cordiality, of course, enquiring of her, BJ and their daughter Erin, who was now attending UC at Berkeley. Once they'd exchanged greetings and the required niceties, he'd become very quiet, looking out the window as they sped down the California freeway. Fortunately he'd arrived after rush hour traffic, so the trip was uneventful.

Peg knew something was bothering her husband's old friend, but did not want to intrude. She'd bide her time and give him a chance to talk to BJ.

When they pulled into the driveway, she leaned to take one of his bags.

"No, Mrs. Hunnicutt, that won't be necessary, I can do it. If you would lead the way to my room I shall put everything away and wait for your husband to come home."

She showed him into the room that he'd be using for the week of the conference, indicated the full bath down the hallway.

"Charles," she said quietly. "BJ said if you're tired, go ahead and nap for a while. He'll be home by midnight. I've got some cognac he insists you prefer, if you'd like a small snifter of it first."

He set his emptied suitcase on the far side of the bed and stood to face her, finally wearing a small smile on his face. Smile or not, Peg thought, his eyes are so sad!

"That is very considerate, thank you. May I call you Peg?" he asked abruptly.

She laughed, "Certainly, we call you 'Charles,' don't we?"

"'Mrs. Hunnicutt' sounded too formal," he said, winking.

"Peg's fine. Come on down here and we'll relax on the deck and watch the sun set."

Within five minutes, they had their bare feet up on the railing, the setting sun dazzling in their eyes. Charles took a sip of the excellent cognac, marveling that Hunnicutt had remembered the brand he prefered.

Peg watched him surreptitiously, wondering about the subtle changes in him. When she'd met him years ago, she would not have imagined him leaning back in a deck chair, barefoot, and calling her 'Peg.' He'd always refered to her as 'Mrs. Hunnicutt,' and she'd never heard her call her husband 'BJ.' The wink earlier, and this relaxed casual pose, made her wonder what was going on with him in his personal life back home in Boston. She knew better than to pry for such information from this reticent man.

He was outwardly acting casual, but she could still sense this aura of sadness and melancholy about him.

They chatted idly for a time, the sun turning into a brilliant diamond-sparkle before it finally settled below the horizon. Charles let go a powerful yawn, looking at his watch.

"My dear Peg, I do believe I'll take that nap you mentioned earlier. My eyes know it's a little after sunset, but my body thinks it's Midnight already!"

They stood together and went back in, Peg standing at the bottom of the stairs while Charles talked to her from above.

"Ask Hunnicutt to wake me when he returns, I would like to talk to him about something."

"Sure, Charles," she smiled, relieved she'd soon find out what his problem was, by way of BJ.

Home just prior to Midnight, as he'd promised, BJ opened the door to Charles' room, flicking the light on and off.

"Wake up, sleepyhead!" he shouted, laughing.

He heard the customary groan from the bed, the same groan he'd get in the Swamp back in Korea.

"HUNNICUTT!" Charles yelled, ducking into the safety and darkness of the light blanket.

BJ laughed again. "Okay, okay, I'll be out on the deck."

"I shall be there shortly."

BJ had a snifter of cognac in his hand already when Charles arrived a few minutes later. He sat down next to BJ, and the two gazed out into the night, not saying anything for a bit. Peg had retired for the night, so it was only the two.

"Hunnicutt...BJ," Charles started. "You have probably surmised that things are not going too well with me in my personal life."

"I could tell, yeah, Charles," he replied quietly, not looking at his friend.

Charles paused a moment, then said, "I'm considering leaving Boston."

BJ turned to him, startled. "What? YOU leave Boston? What could possibly drive you from there?"

"The agony of memory, the agony of what may have been."

BJ looked at his friend and saw Charles' eyes mist over.

"Charles, what is it? What's happened?"

"My wife, that's what happened. Ex-wife now, thank God. You've never met her, have you? She always found some reason not to go to our reunions this past decade. She made it painfully obvious she had no desire to meet my Army friends or learn of my life and experiences in Korea."

He looked at BJ, the pain and misty tears in his eyes. "BJ, I look at you, and your lovely bride Peg and your little girl who's such a fine young woman now, and it tears me up inside that I cannot have that as well."

Charles looked down into his cognac, considering his next words. BJ was shocked, but remained silent, when he saw a single tear roll down Charles' cheek. He knew this wasn't the time to tease and cajole Charles as they'd so often engaged in during happier times. His sole task now was to sit and listen while Charles unburdened himself on his old Army buddy.

"Hunnicutt," Charles said in a rough voice, "the only thing that made that marriage worthwhile to me was the fervent hope that she would present me with a child. I long to be a father, but now...now that hope has been taken away, and I shall never have it back. And to see you, and..."

He choked back a sob, unable to continue. He cleared his throat and sipped his cognac, lifting his chin to strengthen his resolve.

BJ sat back and looked forward once again, silent as well. Charles would continue in his own good time.

Minutes later, Charles abruptly said, "She procured two abortions, Hunnicutt, without my knowledge or consent."

Charles didn't miss BJ's sharp intake of breath, his younger friend shocked by such news. An ABORTION? Without consulting her husband? BJ was at a loss for words.

"Charles, I...I don't know what to say," he said softly, placing his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"My family's attorney had the divorce papers written up by the end of the following morning, and already submitted to the court by afternoon. She got nothing from me, and she's essentially been ostracized by Boston society, once the news was out. But that is irrelevant. When I think..." He stopped. "I cannot continue, I'm sorry."

"No, Charles, buddy, it's all right, it's ME here! Talk all you want, we've got all night. Your conference doesn't officially open till when, tomorrow afternoon?"

"Yes," he said simply, again gazing into the amber swirls of his cognac.

He took BJ for his word. For the next three hours, BJ listened as Charles, in this most unusual and talkative mood, bared his feelings and thoughts to his old friend. By the time the two men were exhausted from the emotionally charged conversation, Charles felt much better.

They both stood up. Charles shook BJ's hand. "BJ, I'm so glad you invited me here, even though I may have appeared to have reluctantly accepted. I knew I would find a good sounding board in you."

"So, did you decide then, after all's been said? Are you leaving Boston?"

"I think so, yes, if only for a while."

The next morning, a bright late-Spring day in beautiful Mill Valley, BJ drove Charles to a rent-a-car establishment. He made sure Charles had a map of the greater San Francisco area, and set him in the right direction for the Berkeley campus of the University of California.

"I called Erin at her dorm to tell her you're going to be there, and to meet you at Noon in front of the conference building."

"Excellent, Hunnicutt, I look forward to seeing her again. I trust she hasn't changed much in a year and a half?"

BJ laughed, "No, just a bit older and, as she thinks, wiser. Second-year med student and all," he said proudly. "Her hair's longer, so look for that."

"Will do. I will see you this evening, and if I am late, I'll be sure to call."

BJ waved him off. "Sure, see you then!"

When Charles arrived, he was directed on where to park his car for the duration of the conference. He was pleased to see a space marked especially for Dr. C. Winchester. He'd earned the coveted space from being one of the keynote speakers at this conference.

He picked up his briefcase and began the long hike to the central part of the campus. He looked around, trying to discern which building held the conference.

He spied a young man approaching and pointed to his notes, asking, "Could you possibly direct me to Building A-15?"

"Sure," the older teen said, pointing. "It's right over there, you were almost on it."

"Thank you, young man," he said and started toward the building. Class sessions were over, and the campus became packed with laughing and chattering students as they went to their next classes. Charles couldn't help but smile, remembering such times when he was at Harvard. Of course, Harvard didn't boast the vibrant young ladies that now graced the Berkeley campus.

Ah, youth, he thought. That made him rather sad again. It didn't take much to make him think of the two babies he'd never meet, and to be surrounded by these sons and daughters of other men only fueled his melancholy.

He slowed his pace, uncharacteristically walking with his head down, eyes to the ground. He was managing to close out the external distractions, determined to be in a better mood when he met his fellow lecturers.

As he walked down one covered walkway, a sweet, delicate and familiar sound pushed its way through his heavy thoughts and he looked up, seeking the source of that delightful tune.

He saw a crowd of students gathered near some benches and slowly walked over. His height gave him an advantage, and he soon saw the source of the music and attention: a young woman sitting in a rocking chair, a dulcimer in her lap and a feather in her hair. She was rocking softly back and forth, in time, her eyes closed as she lost herself in her music.

She was playing a piece by Bach, one of Charles' own favorites. It sounded different, but not too much so, when played on a dulcimer rather than the traditional harpsichord. Charles didn't mind. It sounded wonderfully new and fresh to him, and he smiled, looking at the young girl's expression.

She certainly knows her Bach, he thought approvingly. It gave him good heart to see this younger generation knowing and playing the Masters, and the attentive crowd remaining silent so they could catch every note.

When she reached the end of the score, she stopped rocking, leaning her head back, eyes still closed. Her impromptu concert, by then, had drawn a sizeable crowd, and they all clapped in appreciation.

She started forward, almost surprised there were so many watching her.

Surely she must have known they were there! thought Charles, delighted again. Here was a true musician, he thought, so caught up in the joy of music that she closes everything out. He could do the same when he went to the symphony or listened to his records, although sadly he could not play as she did. He smiled and shook his head in wonder at what he'd heard, and continued to the conference building.

He and the other lecturers, going over conference details with the Dean of Medicine, had agreed to break for lunch at Noon. Charles saw Erin Hunnicutt already at the entrance, leaning against a planter and reading from her text book.

She looked up as he left the building. "Uncle Charles!"

She ran to him and gave him a hug. "It's so GOOD to see you, I was so happy when Dad said you'd be HERE for the conference!"

He returned her hug and held her back at arm's length, looking her up and down. "You've grown taller!"

Erin laughed, "OH, nonsense, I'm finished growing!"

"Your hair's longer, so it's growing!"

"Fair enough," she laughed, appreciating the wordplay. They walked to an unoccupied bench and sat down. Charles again heard the sweet music coming from the young woman in the rocking chair and looked in her direction. She was playing Beethoven now: portions of Piano Concerto No. 6, the Emporer Concerto.

Erin didn't miss his gaze and she chuckled, knowing how much 'Uncle' Charles loved classical music. Her father used to tell her how Charles would torture them for hours on end with it, hoping to bring a bit of culture to the warzone of Korea.

"Yeah, that's Magda, Uncle Charles. Every day like clockwork she's out here playing. Drags that chair out, puts that feather in her hair (although nobody can figure out why) and plays and plays. People come and go to watch her as they change classes or go to lunch. Sort of our own lunchtime music."

"Does she only play the classics?"

"Naw, that's just today. Tomorrow is Scottish folk music."

Charles was impressed. The young lady seemed to have quite a repertoire!

"Does she have any original music?"

"Yes, that's for Fridays. She's into the folksy stuff, like Joan Baez and John Denver. She plays them too, of course, but on Friday she likes to play her own things. People give her money for her tapes, although she insists she only makes them to share, not sell. But she doesn't argue too much. She and her mom live alone, so she could use the cash."

Erin looked to see if anyone was nearby. She leaned over to whisper into Charles' ear, "They say her mom wasn't even MARRIED when she was born!"

Charles scowled at the young Hunnicutt, but it was unclear if the scowl was one of disapproval for such an event, or for Erin's gossiping about it.

"Perhaps we should not discuss such personal things about a total stranger, Erin," he admonished.

Erin blushed and hung her head, acknowledging her 'uncle's' reprimand. "Yeah, I guess you're right, Uncle Charles."

Her demeanour brightened once more, however. "Let's go to the cafeteria, they're having TACOS today!"

He laughed and stood, giving her his hand as a gentleman would. She looped her arm through his, chipper once more, as they approached the ever-present crowd listening to Magda.

Erin and Charles heard the "click click" of heels hitting concrete behind them, and a woman trotted by them, waving her hand, facing the crowd.

"CHARLI!" she called, now on the edge of the crowd.

Charles stopped dead in his tracks, frozen, his eyes gone wide in amazement and shock. Erin stopped abruptly, still clinging to Charles' arm.

"What is it, Uncle Charles?"

He couldn't say anything, he couldn't move. That woman. That voice. He could only see her from behind, couldn't make out her features.

"Erin...you said her name is Magda, that woman just called her 'Charli.'"

The older woman had politely but firmly excused her way through the audience to reach Magda. She leaned down and gave the younger woman a kiss on the cheek, talking quietly to her. The audience, seeing that the show was over for now, began to go about their business.

Charles got a better view of the older woman now, and slowly began to walk toward the two of them. Erin looked from Charles to the two women, wondering why he'd gone so pale.

"Do you know her, Uncle Charles?"

"I...I think so, yes. Do you know that young woman's full name?"

"Yeah, I saw it on the roster in Chem once. Charlotte Magdalene Parker."

Charles stopped, his heart fluttering and threatening to break out of his chest cavity.

"Charli Parker?"

"Sure, why? You do know that lady then?"

The brown curly hair, with a touch of gray, looked almost the same. She's kept her figure trim, Charles thought absentmindedly. He shook himself out of his shock. What am I thinking, that's not Donna! But the closer he got, moving past the remaining students from the little show, the more convinced he was that it was she.

The clincher was when he heard her laugh. He'd never forget that delightful laugh, that smile, when she'd told him what had happened during their crazy time in Tokyo, when they'd been "married." The joy of that memory, and her visit to the 4077th soon after, rose up within him.

He'd tried to find her when he had returned to the States. Charles had been looking forward to re-newing their relationship, realizing how he'd been rather smitten with her, faux marriage or not. He'd had the various Red Cross chapters checked throughout the country, in all the major urban areas, with no luck. He'd hired a private investigator, giving the man all he knew about Donna Parker of the American Red Cross. Months later, the P.I. finally admitted defeat in trying to locate the woman.

Erin hung back a few steps while Charles approached the older woman from behind. Magda, peering over her mother's shoulder at this tall man, looked shocked for some reason.

She lifted her finger, pointing. "M-m-mom?"

"Hmmm?" Donna asked absently, rummaging through her purse for something. "What, honey?"

"D-d-dad!"

Donna stood straight and still, looking forward.

"Donna? Is that you?" She heard behind her. She'd know that Boston accent anywhere.

The color drained out of Donna's face, alarming Magda.

"Mom! Are you all right?" she asked, going to her mother.

Donna slowly turned and looked up, into Charles shining blue eyes.

"Ch-charles?"

Charles didn't know what to ask or say first. He decided to enquire about the obvious.

Motioning his head toward Magda, he asked, "'Dad?'"

Magda, once she knew her mother wasn't going to faint, had been slowly stepping toward Charles, her eyes wide, taking all of him in. Charles returned her gaze, looking into blue eyes that so resembled his own.

"Donna?" he asked again, still staring at this young lady who knew music so well.

Erin didn't know what she'd just witnessed, but whatever it was, the joy and happiness that was spreading across her Uncle Charles' face meant it was a good thing.

Charles turned back to Donna. "Donna, I am here as a lecturer for the conference this week, what are YOU doing here?"

"I'm the college nurse here, Charles, and I was talking to some of the people arranging the conference! I was coming to ask Charli if she wanted to go to lunch!"

Charles turned again to the young woman. Her eyes had never left him; she was speechless.

Charles smiled at her, and turned to Donna. "I think an explanation is in order. 'Dad?'"

Donna blushed in the warm Spring sunshine, her countenance downcast. "Yes, Charles, um...when I returned to the States, I found a little surprise a few weeks later. That was Charli. I...I don't know, I was so overwhelmed, I didn't know what to do. I had only known you a very short time, and I didn't want to throw a baby into your life, which you seemed to have planned out so perfectly."

He took her by the shoulders, exclaiming, "DONNA! I tried so hard to find you when I returned home, I searched everywhere for you! If I'd only known, so much could have been avoided, I could have seen my daughter growing up!"

"I know," she whispered. Charles looked from Donna to Charli and back. Charli gave no indication that she'd been distressed, growing up without a father.

She put a hand on her mother's shoulder, and shyly placed her hand on Charles' arm. She was very nervous, this young woman who'd been so poised and relaxed in her chair, lost in the music. Charles could tell she was frightened, and ready to bolt at the slightest excuse.

He took a deep breath to calm down, and smiled at her. He was pleased at her height; she was even taller than Erin, and not as old!

Charli said quietly, "Dad...Daddy...I should tell you, Mom told me all she knew about you as I grew up. That's why I knew you when you came up behind her! She had pictures from that crazy party you guys had in Korea!"

Charles blushed, both in memory of that crazy party, and afterwards, and at his newly-found daughter calling him "Daddy." He choked back yet another sob, but one that threatened to emerge out of joy, not sadness as the night before.

Charli's hand still on his arm, Charles put his hand on Donna's shoulder, covering his daughter's hand as well.

"Donna, can I tell you what I wanted to say all those years ago?"

"Yes," she said, still whispering, head still bowed.

He took his other hand and lifted her chin so she'd have to look him in the eye.

"Donna, I am quite taken with you, even after all these years. I have been ever since we said our farewells at the 4077th. When I returned to the States, I tried locating you. I even engaged a private investigator, to no avail! I ended up marrying and divorcing a cold, loveless woman, and now find myself in San Francisco, meeting up with an old friend and considering leaving Boston."

He motioned to Erin, who'd remained apart so these three could share in the discovery and rediscovery of one another.

"This is Erin Hunnicutt, BJ Hunnicutt's little girl. He lives nearby, in Mill Valley. I told him just last night that I was considering leaving Boston, perhaps even settling here on this side of the country, and now I find you!" He turned to Charli, smiling sweetly at her. "And a DAUGHTER!"

Erin stood partly behind Charles, her hand on his back. She smiled at Magda, now Charli, and the girl smiled back. They were acquaintances from class, but it looked like they were going to know one another a LOT better now!

The four stood silently together, Charles, Donna and Charli with arms wrapped around one another, Erin Hunnicutt leaning into her Uncle Charles' arm.

Charles pulled back a little to address them.

"Donna?"

She looked up at him, those same brown eyes he remembered twinkling in the sun.

"Donna, after Hunnicutt and I had a long conversation into the wee hours of the morning, I had already considered relocating to San Francisco for a time. Now that I know about Charli, and you as well, I know this would be the right decision. Would it be presumptuous of me to ask if I may call on you? Perhaps you and I, and definitely Charli, can get to know one another once again." The hope in his voice was unmistakeable. To think he'd come to San Francisco not only for work, but to take comfort from an old friend, and to discover a daughter he'd never known existed!

Charli looked at her mother, anticipation and excitement on her face. It was obvious that she wanted to get to know her father better!

Donna didn't even hesitate. "Charles, that would be wonderful! Charli may technically be an adult now, but she surely would love to get to know her father! And I wouldn't mind picking up where we left off after that little party at the 4077th!"

Charli and Erin were grinning, wrapping an arm around one another.

Erin turned to Charli, "Wait'll you meet everyone, Charli, you're going to love them! My dad and YOUR dad, and Uncle Hawkeye, all shared quarters back in Korea! Then there's Aunt Maggie and Uncle Sherm and..."

Charli laughed, interrupting Erin's list of names. "I know all those names, Erin, Mom kept the guest register from their 'unwedding' and I've seen them all listed!"

Charles turned to his daughter. "Charli, I have one thing to ask you, and if you say no that will be okay. You're an adult, so it's entirely up to you."

She smiled as she saw the love in his eyes. "What is it, Daddy?"

"Okay, two things."

She waited silently for his questions.

"One, could you always call me 'Daddy?'"

She chuckled, "It's a deal."

"And two, I would be honored if you'd permit me to legally adopt you, so that you will have the Winchester name, as you should."

Charli's hands went to her mouth. Winchester? Charlotte Magdalene Winchester?

"Could I keep 'Parker,' though?"

"Certainly. How does Charlotte Magdalene Parker Winchester sound to you?"

She flung her arms over Charles' high shoulders. "Winchester! That sounds GREAT, Daddy!"

Daddy, Charles thought, as he wrapped his arms around his daughter. He'd never heard a single more beautiful word in his life.

Later that evening, his obligation to the medical conference discharged for the day, Charles, Donna, Charli and Erin returned to the Hunnicutt residence.

Erin burst in ahead of them, yelling, "Mom! Dad! Come here, you're not going to believe this!"

BJ and Peg heard the urgency and happiness in their daughter's voice, and ran in from the patio, where they'd been eating dinner. BJ looked at the older woman with Charles, squinting at her as if he were trying to place her. A slow smile of recognition came to his face.

"Donna?" he asked shyly.

"Hi, BJ," she smiled in return.

Peg and BJ didn't miss the joyful expression on Charles' face.

Charles turned to the young woman who had been standing behind Donna and brought her forward, his arm possessively over her shoulder.

"Hunnicutt, I had a rather startling and pleasing surprise today." He turned to Charli, smiling once more into her blue eyes, and back to BJ. "I'd like you to meet Charlotte Magdalene Parker, soon to be Winchester."

BJ and Peg gasped, noting the resemblence to Charles, especially in the eyes.

"You mean..." BJ said, pausing.

"YES, Charli's my DAUGHTER, BJ, I'm a FATHER after all!"

(Story title from Led Zeppelin's song "Goin' to California.") 


End file.
